All Wrapped Up
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: "You want to give Jellal to Erza Scarlet as a freaking Christmas present? What are you thinking, stuffing him into a box and wrapping him up with snowflake wrapping paper? Tying him up with a fancy bow and plopping him in front of Erza's tree?" Jerza/CS Christmas oneshot. Fluff. Dedicated to AmnaK96.


**A/N: Merry Christmas to all my wonderful readers. This is a tiny Christmas present to you all, since I can't individually send you all a gift. That would be a tad difficult.**

 **As I've stated in a couple other fics, Rose of Winter is 25% done and should be up within a week. All other request fics are currently in process and will be up soon as well. I'll keep you updated.**

 **This is dedicated to** AmnaK96 **as a peace offering because I've been drowning her in too much angst lately. Sorry Amns, I love you bae 3**

* * *

 **All Wrapped Up**

"Hey, hey," Meredy whispers, nudging Sorano in the ribs. "I've got a great idea."

The white haired woman looks down at her female companion. Since they are the only two girls in this disgusting mob of men, the two of them had bonded and become close, despite Sorano's bitchy attitude. In complete honesty, Meredy actually enjoys Sorano's company; she certainly knows how to make those boys quiver in those boots when the need arises.

"Oh really?" Sorano asks, raising her eyebrow. The others are enjoying Erik's storytelling again- no doubt something dirty all all males seemed to enjoy, like the dirty lowlifes they are. All except for, as figured, Jellal. The hopeless romantic (no matter how much the poor boy denied it, Sorano, just like all the others, knows how desperately in love he is with Erza Scarlet) is sitting by the fire, hands clasped in front of him, staring intently into the flames. Sometimes, when he stares so intensely into the fire, Sorano has to wonder if he wants to jump in. _Maybe it'll singe off that hideous scruff he hasn't shaved off yet,_ she hopes.

"Well, it's Christmas in a few hours," Meredy whispers, in the conspiring tone that tells Sorano she's up to no good. "We haven't given Erza her present yet."

"What do you mean?" Sorano hisses. "There's nothing I want to give that red haired-"

"Of course, there's something we can all give her," Meredy interrupts, her eyes glittering with excitement. "And it's the best present of all."

Sorano narrows her eyes as Meredy points, her finger landing on the previously named blue haired mage sulking by the fire. It takes Sorano a moment to figure it out, the twinkle in Meredy's eyes, the "present" idea, and Jellal...

"Oh my Mavis," Sorano breathes. She turns her famous glare onto Meredy, whose smile never falters. "You want to give Jellal to Erza Scarlet as a _freaking Christmas present?_ What are you thinking, stuffing him into a box and wrapping him up with snowflake wrapping paper? Tying him up with a fancy bow and plopping him in front of Erza's tree?"

"Well," Meredy begins, scratching her chin thoughtfully.

"Oh my god," Sorano hisses, slapping her forehead. "You were, weren't you? For the love of Mavis, you crazy little brat, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Just think about it," Meredy whispers, leaning in close. "He wants her, she wants him, it's Christmas, don't you think they should finally be together?"

"Well..." Sorano muses. To be completely honest, to say Sorano was sick of seeing a lovesick Jellal was an understatement. She was fed up. Fed up with seeing his puppy dog, love sick, moping face every goddamn day. Fed up with watching him stare wistfully in the direction of Magnolia; really, it was pitiful watching him. So maybe, just maybe, sending him off to Magnolia to be with the object of his affections might be a good idea...

"But wait," Sorano whispers back, her eyes flickering over to Jellal. "How the hell are we going to convince him to go to Magnolia? He's still with the "Oh I'm a terrible person I cannot be with a person who walks in the light" crap, so I don't we're going to get him to go willingly."

"Well," Meredy whispers. "We're not." She reaches into her cloak and pulls out a little vial. Sorano raises a brow. "This is a sleeping draught," Meredy continues. "Ul got it for Jellal shortly after we broke him out of prison. It was to help him sleep, since he had nightmares back then. He doesn't take them anymore, so I snagged them. Sometimes, when my cramps are really bad-"

"Okay, okay," Sorano said, waving the young girl off. "Just get to the point, Meredy."

"I already told Sawyer about this," Meredy continues, as if nothing happened. "I can get this into Jellal's tea before he turns in for the night. Once he's out cold, Sawyer will bring him to Magnolia to wish Erza a very merry Christmas from her one and only."

"Please don't say that," Sorano sighs. "That's way too sappy for my taste. But alright, Pinky, I'm in."

"Please don't call me "Pinky"."

"Let's just get this over with."

* * *

"Hey Jellal," Meredy says, and Jellal looks up from his session with the flames. He blinks, and watches as Meredy steps over to him, a mug in her hand. "Want some tea? You look like you could use it."

It's a bit nippy tonight, and a light layer of snow covers the ground. Jellal accepts the mug gratefully, warming his hands with the steaming beverage. "Thank you, Meredy," he whispers. Behind him sit Erik and Sawyer, whispering together, and Macbeth lays beyond, sound asleep against a tree. Richard sighs and takes off his cloak, covering Macbeth so the poor man doesn't freeze in his sleep. Then, Richard comes over and joins Jellal by the fire.

"Merry Christmas, Jellal-san," Richard says, holding his hands out towards the fire. "It is a beautiful night, yes."

"Yes, that it is, Richard," Jellal replies, staring into his mug of tea (unaware of Meredy's stare glued to the mug, for reasons unknown to him). He smiled, watching the steam rise off the top of the mug, twisting into little smoky shapes before dissolving. "A perfect night for Christmas."

"What would you wish for?" Richard asks, turning his gaze up to the heavens. "If you could get anything for Christmas, what would it be?"

"A gift, huh?" Jellal muses. He frowns. "I don't really know. I haven't wanted anything for myself for years, not since the Tower of Heaven, before I turned dark."

"Look deep inside," Richard advises. "What is something you've always wanted?"

"I..." Jellal pauses. What has he always wanted, besides his life back? That's always been his wish, to have the life stolen away from him when he was a child, but there's nothing anything in this world that can change it.

"I guess, Erza's happiness," Jellal finishes. He looks over at Richard, who, unlike Sorano, who would have given him a look of utter disgust, Richard is simply looking at him with a knowing expression written on his kindly face. "I know it seems, hopelessly romantic," Jellal continues, not missing Sorano's "Oh, please, someone put him out of his misery," from behind him. "But I've ruined her life in ways I can't redeem. I just want her to have the best future, because she deserves it. And if I can get that for her, I will."

Richard claps Jellal on the shoulder. "I think Erza-san is happy where she is and who she's with," he says calmly. "Your wish has already come true, Jellal-san."

"Jellal, you really need to drink your tea," Meredy presses. "Otherwise it'll get cold."

Jellal doesn't miss the edge of anticipation in her voice, but then again, it's Meredy, and it's Christmas, and she's no doubt excited. He brings his mug to his lips and takes a sip of the rapidly cooling tea, and sighs. It's delicious, and he takes another sip.

He looks up and sees Meredy's face, satisfaction and victory written across her features. He frowns, knowing that she's clearly up to something, but suddenly, he's overcome with drowsiness. He looks down at his mug and then struggles to look back up at her. He tries to form words, but his tongue feels funny, and he has a moment to give Meredy the ultimate glare before he closes his eyes.

"Catch him quickly!" Meredy gasps, and Richard reacts immediately, grabbing Jellal's limp body before it can topple into the flames. Meredy grabs the mug from Jellal's limp hands and sets it gently on the ground before she beckons Erik and Sawyer over.

"Oh man, Pinky," Erik chuckles, smirking at Jellal's sleeping form in Richard's arms. "You better be a thousand miles away when he wakes up. The thoughts going through is mind were," He grins, a sinister smile that makes Meredy want to cringe. " _murderous."_

"Shut up, Erik," Meredy snarls. She turns to Sorano, who's holding a suspicious black bag in one hand. She wordlessly opens the bag and pulls out a giant handful of red ribbon.

"You've got to be shitting me," Erik hisses. "You guys are seriously fu-"

"Do not finish that sentence, Snake breath," Sorano snarls, turning her fierce glare on him. She jabs a ribbon in his direction, causing him to cringe. "You're lucky we're not doing this to you, cuz you, unlike this one-" she gestures to Jellal "- actually give in to your dirty desires with Kina! This one has no clue!"

"Hey!" Erik snarls. "I do not "give in to my dirty desires"!"

Sorano gives him a withering look. "Oh really?" She asks, raising a brow. "Then do tell me, why is it that, whenever we visit Fairy Tail, you always have to drag poor wittle Kina off to the closet? I'm sure you're just doing some seasonal cleaning."

Erik clenches his teeth. "You vile little-"

"Can you guys not?" Meredy interjects. "I only gave him enough sleeping draught to last a few hours, max. We don't want him sleeping when Erza wakes up. So for once, can you two please stop the bickering and help me?" She gestures to the heaps of ribbon lying on the ground next to Jellal. "Wrap his feet, will ya, Erik?"

"For the love of Mavis," Erik grumbles, but bends down and grabs the ribbon. He gives Jellal a pitying look. _Man, do I feel bad for you,_ he thinks, looping the ribbon loosely around Jellal's legs. _Thank god it's you they're tying up and not me. No offense, boss, I do find this situation too goddamn funny. I'll be holding this over your head for decades to come._

Soon, Jellal is completely wrapped in red ribbon. As a finishing touch, Meredy takes a red bow and attached it to Jellal's head, making him look like the perfect human present. Meredy stands back, admiring her sleeping parcel, and grinned.

"Perfect! Great job, guys," She says, turning to the others. Sorano is huffing dramatically, Erik is smirking down at Jellal, and Richard is sighing, giving Jellal a look of utmost pity. Sawyer just shakes his head and bends down, hoisting Jellal up.

"Watch the ribbon, Sawyer, the ribbon!" Meredy cries, jumping forward and snatching the loose end of the ribbon, tucking it back where it belongs. "Be careful. We don't want him to unravel."

"You make him sound like a goddamn doll," Erik mutters, still grateful he's not the one in Jellal's place.

Sawyer sighs. "Can I go now, and get this over with?"

Meredy glares up at him. "You know what to do, right?" She asks.

He sighs. "For the love of Mavis, who do you think I am? That idiot who has flames for brains?"

"He's a flame himself," Richard mutters.

Meredy turns back to Jellal, who's stirring slightly. "Hey," She whispers, running her fingers through his hair, being careful of the bow on his head. "Say hi to her for me, okay? And please, don't be the hero and try to avoid her, "for her own good". Please, just for once, be with her. You deserve it."

"Can I go now?" Sawyer complains loudly.

Meredy steps away from Jellal. "Remember the plan," She orders. Then she waves Sawyer off.

* * *

Jellal opens his eyes, feeling wind whistling through his ears. His mind is foggy, but he remembers Meredy...

"Meredy!" He gasps, jerking to his feet... or rather, trying to. He's immobile, for lack of a better term, and he realizes that he's partially suspended in air, hanging over someone's shoulder. He looks around, seeing the countryside around him going by way too fast, and realizes he's on Sawyer's shoulder.

"So the boss is awake," Sawyer yells. "Perfect timing. Our first and only stop, Magnolia!"

Jellal has a second to collect his thoughts before he's unceremoniously dumped onto a hard surface. He shakes his head, suddenly feeling something foreign in his hair, and glares up at the man standing over him.

"What the hell, Sawyer?" Jellal roars. He looks around and realizes (his face turning as red as the hair of the woman he's infatuated with) that he is not only in Magnolia (where Erza lives), he's on the roof of Fairy Hills (where Erza lives), on the roof of the building where Erza Scarlet lives.

"If you could see the look on your face," Sawyer laughs, bending down and hoisting Jellal up. "Oh man, this is a classic."

"Sawyer-" Before Jellal can continue the world whips around him again as Sawyer flies off the roof. Jellal closes his eyes as his stomach drops, and finally opens them when he once again feels solid ground under his feet.

They're in front of her door. Her door. _Her_ door. Erza's door. He gasps, turning to see Sawyer. "What's going on, Sawyer? Why are we here?" he gasps.

Sawyer smiles, and knocks on her door, much to Jellal's disbelief. "Smile, Jellal," Sawyer says, reaching up and straightening the foreign object on Jellal's head. "And please, once this is over, don't kill me. It was Meredy's idea."

"What-" Jellal begins, but before he can continue, Erza's door opens, and Sawyer's gone in a flash.

Jellal turns, and meets the gaze of one very startled Erza Scarlet.

* * *

She wakes at the sound of someone knocking on her door. Groaning, she turns on her bedside lamp, cursing the person who would dare wake her from her beauty sleep- yes, whoever decided that two am (read her alarm clock) was a perfectly reasonable time to wake Erza Scarlet was going to rue the day they were born.

She throws on an oversized hoodie she stole from Gray several years ago and pads towards the door, turning lights on as she goes. She yawns, reaching the door, and puts on her I-am-very-pissed-off-you-better-have-a-legitimate-reason-why-you-have-woken-me-up look, and opens the door-

-Only to meet the surprised and anxious gaze of Jellal Fernandes. He blinks, an I-can-explain look in his eyes, and stammers out a very fearful "H-Hi."

She takes all of him in, and stops, her face suddenly burning. She is wide awake now, because Jellal Fernandes is not only standing in her doorway, but he is standing in her doorway wrapped in red ribbon head to toe, with a _giant scarlet red ribbon placed on the top of his head._

"Oh my Mavis," she breaths, covering her mouth to conceal the tiny giggles escaping her mouth.

"I'm sorry!" Jellal wails, looking very distraught. his hands are tied to his sides, so he can't gesture with them, but he tries his best. "This was Meredy's idea to get me to come see you tonight, I'm really sorry! I know you were sleeping and that this is all my fault and that I look like an idiot-"

"Merry Christmas Jellal," Erza laughs, wrapping him in a hug. "You must be my present!"

 _Ehh?_ He thinks, looking down at her with wide eyes. _Oh hell no! If Meredy got me all wrapped up to be Erza's-_

He can't finish that thought.

Erza pulls away from him. "Come on," she says, dragging him inside. The other's left just enough space for him to shuffle, so it takes all of his concentration to not fall over. Erza drags him into his kitchen and plops him down in the chair.

"So this was Meredy's way to get you to come spend Christmas with me?" Erza asks, sitting down next to him.

He looks down at his ribbon-wrapped lap and nods. "Yes," he whispers. "I think the others were in on it as well. They're always making fun of me, but I guess today is the day they finally decided to act."

"Making fun of what?" Erza asks.

Jellal looks at her. "Erza," he whispers. "You know of my feelings towards you."

Yes, of course she has. She's always known, deep down, if she thinks hard enough. He's loved her since the beginning, and she loves him. Despite all the hardships they've gone through, not to mention his stupidity (She'll never let go of the "fiance" card, no matter what) they still cling to their love for each other. It's as simple as that.

"I see," Erza whispers. She smiles at him. "Well, if I have to be completely honest, I'm glad they did it."

"You're _what?"_ Jellal snarls, glaring at her (if lovingly so). He jerks his head, gesturing to the ribbon tying him down. "Do you not see this monstrosity?"

"I especially appreciate that," She purrs, trailing her hand down his arm to rest dangerously close to his hip. He gulps. "But," she continues, leaning up and pressing a chaste kiss to his cheek.

"Jellal, I've missed you," she whispers into his ear. He stills, turning his head so he can look at her, nose to nose, mouth to mouth. "I know that you've been on this path to redemption, for what, a year now? Two, since I've returned? What about before that? Six, seven years? Jellal, you've redeemed yourself over and over again, countless times. You've never given yourself a break, but push tirelessly onwards. I know that you believe that you need to atone, but Jellal, sometimes sinners need to take some time to themselves."

He closes his eyes. "You need to take some time to quell the peace in your heart, Jellal."

He sighs. "Erza," he whispers. "Why is it that you always seem to know what to say around me?"

She chuckles, cupping his cheek with one hand, thumb brushing lightly over his skin. He opens his eyes to meet hers, and enjoys seeing the merry joy in hers. "Because," She whispers. "I know you."

He leans his forehead against hers. "Erza," he mumbles. "I can't feel my hands." _Curse you,_ he thinks to himself angrily. _Way to ruin the perfect moment, you idiot._

But he sees the mischievous glimmer in her eyes, and he knows he just set himself up for the inevitable. She runs her lips up and down his cheek, making him shiver, and whispers in his ear.

"Oh? Is it time to unwrap my present?"

* * *

"Okay, okay," Erik yells, turning around. "Red alert, red alert. Let's go."

Meredy grabs his arm. "What's going on?" she asks. "Is everything okay in there? Please tell me Erza hasn't rejected Jellal?"

"Oh far from it," Erik grimaces as unwanted thoughts flow through his mind. "She can't wait to unwrap him. Jesus christ, he just can't keep it in his pants, can he? For the love of Mavis, if I receive another image of Titania's tits-"

He pauses, and Meredy has a second to recognize the look of pure hatred on his face before he snaps. "What the hell did I just say?" He screams. "I don't want to know what you bloody think of Erza's freaking va-"

"We're done here," Richard says quietly, picking up the screaming Erik and covering his mouth. "Come, Meredy-san, Sorano-san. Fairy Tail has some extra rooms. We can stay there for tonight."

"Probably more than just tonight," Erik snaps, wrenching his face away from Richard's hands. "From the way Jellal's thinking right now, we won't be leaving for years, it seems. He's got every intention to memorize Titania's ti-"

"Enough, Erik," Richard whispers, covering the dragon slayer's mouth again, despite his protests. "Let us go."

Meredy looks up at Fairy Hills, a slight grin on her face. "Merry Christmas, lovebirds," she whispers. She turns her gaze up to the sky. "Hey, Ul, I did it," She whispers. "I got them together, just like you've always wanted. Wouldn't you be proud?"

She smiles one more time, before joining the rest of her rowdy family on the road to Fairy Tail.

* * *

 **A/N: Not really sure what I just wrote, but I hope you guys enjoyed it nonetheless. Merry Christmas, Happy Holidays, and I wish you a wonderful new year. Welcome to 2k16, people!**

 **Btw, it's been a year and 4 months since I've . I've had no idea it's been that long. I'm so grateful to all who follow me and continue to follow me, despite my late updates and my hiatus and all that drama yadayadayada. I know it's a poor excuse, so I'm really happy that you guys have stuck with me since the beginning. I love you all.**

 **Tell me what you guys thought!**

 **See ya soon!**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
